


Can't Help but Love Him

by skidmo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney stops by Lorne’s office to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help but Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kimberlyfdr on LJ, who requested “McKay and Lorne, talking about John”

“Every planet we go to, I swear.”

“What?” Lorne glances up from his stack of paperwork as Rodney flops into the chair opposite him.

“Every planet we go to he picks up yet another alien princess.”

Lorne rolls his eyes. “Not _every_ planet.”

“Oh, fine.” Rodney huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Nearly every planet.” He props his feet up on Lorne’s desk. “You have no idea what it’s like being on his team.”

“Oh, really?” Lorne arches an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, really. It’s…insufferable.”

“You should try being his XO.”

“Right. Like that’s worse.”

Lorne picks up his largest stack of paperwork. “See this? This is all his.”

“Well, that’s hardly…”

“And I had another stack just like it _yesterday_.”

“Oh.”

“And let’s not forget who gets called in when one of those alien princesses decides to turn on him.”

“It’s no fun from my side of that either, you know.”

They fall for a moment into companionable silence, Lorne flipping through a few forms and Rodney fixing something on his tablet.

“Still, he’s better than a lot of COs I’ve had,” Lorne admits.

“Yeah…it could be worse. I guess. At least he’s intelligent. Mostly.”

An unruly head pops into Lorne’s office, and Sheppard says, “Hey, guys. Whatcha talking about?”

The nervous look that meets their matching grins is enough to keep them both going for another few weeks at least.

 

 _fin_


End file.
